Intelligent Human Motion (IHM) is a method of identifying, categorizing and classifying human activities/movements using input from sensors, generally including 3-axis accelerometers, gyroscopes and magnetometers; inexpensive sensor platforms are available on most cellular devices. Human movements that are desired to be identified are abundant and diverse and include, among others: walking, running, jumping, sitting down, etc. Uses of IHM include navigation, situational awareness, health, fitness, productivity and lifestyle monitoring and management, and targeted advertising. IHM has well known technical challenges, due to: (1) IHM motion classification accuracy being predicated on the location of the sensor platform on the subject; (2) if large IHM databases are to be utilized on a handheld device to obtain accurate motion classification then this requires high computational efficiency and power management; (3) IHM models are dependent on subject diversity and data volume.
There is a need for improved IHM methods to address the technical challenges.